


From "Ex" and "Viscera"

by willowoak_walker



Category: Girl Genius (Webcomic)
Genre: Gen, let me just repeat that there is graphic depiction of violence below, warning: DuPree
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 00:52:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13376637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willowoak_walker/pseuds/willowoak_walker
Summary: Five ways Bang has spelled 'Eviscerate' and one way she still wants to.





	From "Ex" and "Viscera"

Bang idly scribbles ‘eviscerate’ in pencil along the edge of her report. Klaus isn’t going to like this, oh no, not even though that town really deserved it. She doodles ‘eviscerate’ in prettier handwriting. It helps her think.  
Maybe if she says, “Responding to violent actions along the town walls.” That isn’t really a lie.

\--

Sometimes, when Bang hasn’t gotten to kill anything for a little while, she pulls out the calligraphy set she took from some Sunny youngster. (Who must have been in big trouble, because Sun didn’t make her give it back.) She mixes the ink and rolls out some nice paper, and writes ‘eviscerate’ in every script and every language she knows.

\--

The fields are full of poisonous poppies. Bang has a perfectly good (excuse) reason to burn them. And who cares if she writes ‘eviscerate’ with her airship’s flamethrowers to get the fire started?  
It’s flame from horizon to horizon soon enough, and grey ash after.

\--

The surrendered soldiers follow Bang’s orders without question. It’s kilometers to the nearest town. They're relieved when all she asks of them is to march in funny shapes.

Klaus looms over her shoulder at the window of Castle Wulfenbach. “What is it with you and 'eviscerate'?”

“I have plans,” Bang says.

\--

Prince How Dare You is really good at holding still when Bang gives him the right incentive. Like “Every time you make me mess up I’ll start over.” The curves are tricky, and only his frozen cooperation makes it work. Bang finishes the last ‘e’ and sits back to admire her work.

The blood hides the letters now, but it should scar clean. “Can you read that?” She asks.

“Eviscerate,” he says, “From the Latin. “E” or “ex” meaning “out”, “viscera” meaning “internal organs”. Related to “visceral”, an emotional reaction stronger than logic.”

“You have a visceral fear of me,” Bang says, contemplating the blood.

“How not?” Her victim says, and tries to get away.

 --

Someday, Bang will get her hands on the person who destroyed her mother’s fleet, and she will drag them, naked, chained, and bleeding, to someplace cold with snow. She’ll fight the Polar Ice Lords if she needs to to get snow.  
Then she’ll stake the filth that killed her mother spread-eagle in the snow. She’ll tear open their abdomen and watch the air steam with the heat of their internal organs, and then she’ll start to tear them out.  
She’ll spell ‘eviscerate’ in the snow with the still-warm intestines of her mother’s killer. Then she’ll eat their heart.

Everything else is practice.


End file.
